WHAT'S THIS?
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Navidad, navidad santa me estafo, mis regalos son un fiasco nada me gusto n0n...YuriyxKai TWO-SHORTS FIC TERMINADO
1. BURNING LOVE

Ann: _¡Cuando los reyes vieron al niño en un portal cerquita de Belén se confirmo la tradición más fiel que habla de su historia hasta la eternidad… _n0n_!_

Ro: n----n

Ann: ¡¡Wiii navidad º¬º!!

Ro: Perdónenla, exceso de dulce n¬nUU. Por cierto el Summary es de un jingle de Nintendo 64, no es inventado por nosotras así que todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores o.o

Ann: Este Fic está dedicado a todas las personas que me han seguido hasta hora con mis extrañas historias XDD. Es la primera vez que intento un Fic navideño, así que no sean muy duros Ne u¬uUU

¡¡Dedicado a todos mis lectores y un especial agradecimiento a Tary-Nagisa, Alexa Hiwatari, Darck Alexa Hiwatari, Ginny-Flor de Cerezo-, Hio Ivanov, Tenshi Hoshishirô, Lelouch V'BXVII, Lioku, Sairen y Sango Hiwatari n---n!!

Ro: n—n ok, este Fic raro e inverosímil no asegura la perdida de neuronas, sin mencionar que es el primer intento así que sean pacientes Ne

Como saben BeyBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no lo advertí, **Kai** es **Uke**

CAPITULO UNO: BURNING LOVE

Fría y nevada mañana de sábado. El suelo era cubierto de una gruesa capa blanca que exaltaba el inmaculado espacio, donde la brisa cada tanto hacia caer la nieve acumulada en las copas de los arboles con sus gélidas caricias. El sonido amortiguado era lo único audible además del leve crujir de la naturaleza. Cerca de una enorme estructura arquitectónica permanecía un bicolor de ojos carmín sentado en una gruesa raíz. Aun era algo temprano como para que alguien lo molestara.

—…

Kai alzo la cabeza hacia ese cielo gris y sus mortecinos rayos de sol. Con una aburrida expresión miro a un costado. En la madrugada llegaron tres buses, los conductores tuvieron que quedarse debido a la nevada, aunque lo verdaderamente interesante eran sus pasajeros.

—Hmm

Sin ganas suspiro al apoyarse contra el inmenso tronco del árbol una vez metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra. Su semblante no cambio a pesar de sentir el leve roce de la bolsita de terciopelo que llevaba consigo y que eventualmente comenzó a sujetar con más fuerza. El objeto termino por hacerle chasquear la lengua en fastidio y aparente enojo.

Igual fingió demencia del asunto y se agazapo en su puesto. Hacia frio, quizás más de lo normal; por eso odiaba el invierno pues a pesar de tener la bufanda, una gruesa chaqueta y los guantes aun sentía el cruel abrazo del ambiente. Esta era una de las muchas razones por las que no le gustaba la época. Sin mencionar que esa molesta y odiosa necesidad de contagiarlo con el espíritu navideño podía irritarle bastante.

—Hn

Ojos carmín se afilaron justo cuando un curioso tono carmín surgió en un precioso gesto que ignoro olímpicamente. De mala gana miro en otra dirección con la intención de distraerse; mas la bolsita en su bolsillo genero un gracioso mohín de disgusto por el calor en las mejillas que no era causado precisamente por el frio. Cansado suspiro (últimamente parecía hacerlo mucho)

La navidad…hermosa época rebosante de alegría, altos precios, exceso de golosinas y sonrisas que parecían no borrarse nunca…casi rayaba en lo tétrico y escabroso. Si veía conejitos saltando al final de un arcoíris se iba a suicidar o cometer homicidio (lo que primero ocurriera) Diciembre no lo conmovía o interesaba, salvo por el leve fastidio que surgía cuando alguien intentaba arrastrarlo a un mundo de Pony's saltarines. Pero fuera de eso no significaba nada para él, de niño no represento nada por lo que de grande sólo era una formalidad. Resoplo. La formalidad se extendió hasta el punto en que media BBA llego a altas horas de la mañana para celebrar todos juntos (incluso vinieron Vega, los Saint Shields y cualquiera en quien pudiera pensar) como la gran familia feliz que no eran. Así que no sólo los equipos de BeyBlade estaban reunidos sino que trajeron a todos sus parientes para no perder el espíritu navideño que representa el amor familiar.

Esto parecía una escena sacada de una caja de galletas o de unas de las muchas películas que conmemoran la fecha.

**PUM**

…lástima que los Blade luchadores supieran tan poco de convivencia como Daichi de ser vegetariano.

Kai volvió a resoplar en cuanto miro nuevamente sobre el hombro. Sin ganas se deslizo otro poco para quedar semiacostado en la raíz. A pesar de la distancia podía oír los gritos, reclamos y algunos objetos haciéndose pedazos. Ian no iba a estar muy contento con eso.

—…

Luego todo ceso de golpe. Curioso, enarco una ceja. Si conocía la sincronización de su pequeño amigo (y si lo hacía) podía asegurar que hizo una de sus fantasmagóricas apariciones.

—_**¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?!**_

Ahí está ¿no lo predijo? Luego de la tétrica exclamación todo regreso a su silencio natural. Perezoso se encogió otro poco para mantener el calor corporal, incluso flexiono las rodillas más cerca del pecho. Normalmente no le interesaba lo que hicieran los demás pero esta vez maldijo cada unas de las interacciones con ese grupo de lunáticos donde no discrimino sexo, edad o estatura.

…su presencia comenzaba a ser contagiosa. Enfurruñado frunció el ceño aun sonrojado, así que escondió el rostro un poco en la bufanda. Odiaba sentirse tan expuesto. Gruño entre dientes y a regañadientes apretó la bolsita antes de sacarla del bolsillo. Con los ojos afilados la miro como si todo fuera su culpa.

Claro que culpar la época también es factible. Toda la endemoniada atmosfera debió de perturbarlo, pues lo que mantenía a en la mano era un pequeño regalo. Un simple y modesto presente que no tenía nada de particular ni de de interesante, la tela era negra sin ninguna decoración adicional además del delgado hilo blanco que impedía que el contenido se saliera.

—Hn

Para ser algo tan pequeño de verdad lo estaba sacando de quicio. Seguramente las personas estaba acostumbrada a entregar algo tan sencillo, pero esto no tenía nada de normal para él, principalmente porque Kai Hiwatari NO da regalos. Bueno, es cierto que la BBA los obligaba a intercambiar presentes con el fin de incentivar las buenas relaciones (incluso enviaban a un encargado para asegurarse que cumplieran con la orden) y para evitar innecesarios y aburridos altercados el equipo titular metía sus nombres en una bolsa y lo dejaban a la suerte; así cumplían con la absurda exigencia y no perdían demasiado orgullo al querer (porque si querían aunque jamás lo dijeran) regalarle algo a uno de sus amigos (porque eso eran)

Sin embargo por ahora los motivos de esa situación no le interesaban. Esto no tenía nada que ver con eso; ya le compro el obsequio a Spencer, el CD que el grandote quería estaba escondido en alguna parte de su habitación. Molesto frunció el ceño y estrujo el regalo, porque esto no era para él y pensar en ello le fastidiaba aun más. Si lo analizaba todo era culpa de esa persona por ser tan…estúpida, imbécil, arrogante, pedante…

—¡Maldito Ivanov!

Reclamo tras lanzar el objeto contra un árbol. Tuvo que incorporarse un poco para hacerlo. Con los ojos entrecerrados miro la bolsita que cayó en la nieve sin gracia ni gloria. Después sencillamente bufo en desentendimiento. No es como si hubiera podido evitar comprarlo, mientras conseguía el CD de Spencer vio otra cosa que llamo su atención y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba fuera de la tienda con algo que no tenía la obligación de llevar. Dar un obsequio por voluntad propia, sin ataduras y con el único sano deseo de querer darle algo a alguien decía mucho. Kai no era un tipo emotivo pero por alguna estúpida razón sabia que quedaría expuesto con algo tan insignificante.

Sin ganas miro en otra dirección y fingió demencia del rubor en las mejillas. Particularmente no le gustaba nadie, pero la idea que alguien quisiera acercársele con intenciones de tocarlo (especialmente si es un hombre) le hacía desear usar a Black Dranzer para que se divirtiera como mejor le parecía.

¿Ivanov?...Ivanov no era un hombre, era su capitán, era diferente y no es como si le gustara, simplemente…bueno, él no…

—Yeb (maldición)- mascullo entre dientes.

No había caso seguir divagando, ya compro el estúpido obsequio y aunque no estaba tan seguro de querer entregarlo, no creía que la respuesta le llegar mansamente en ese momento. Sin prisa y quizás más cansado de lo normal se paro despacio para ir por la bolsita. Aun tenia ciertas dudas sobre el destinatario; es decir, el pelirrojo y él no se llevaban precisamente bien porque Kai aun no lo reconocía como capitán y difícilmente obedecía sus órdenes. Yuriy por otro lado no lo quería en el quipo, aunque el bicolor sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Suspiro. De todas formas resultaba notorio el poco agrado de su "capitán" por tenerlo cerca y eso hacía de toda la endemoniada situación un patético enredo.

La nieve bajo los pies crujió con cada paso mientras su semblante mostro claramente el fastidio que experimentaba. No le gustaba distraerse con emociones tan extrañas y discordantes, mucho menos porque no lograba entender cómo podía gus…gus…

—Hn

No lo iba a decir, sonaba tan cursi y molesto que primero se vomitaría por la palabra. Hastiado chasqueo la lengua e intento retomar la maraña de pensamientos discordantes.

Después de la batalla con Vega su relación había mejorado un poco aunque no lo suficiente para dejar de discutir o fastidiar al contrario con comentarios fríos e indiferentes. Una leve sonrisa curvo sus labios. Kai había descubierto que no estaba interesado en dejar de molestarlo, era divertido aun cuando el gesto fuera muy semejante al comportamiento de Bryan. De verdad comenzaba a sentirse satisfecho de poder alterarlo con algo tan simple como un mordaz comentario.

…eso era un poco escalofriante. Actuar como Kuznetzov no le hacía gracia así que comenzó a distanciarse un poco del pelirrojo hasta que su mudo se fue al mismísimo infierno cuando compro el estúpido regalo del demonio. En cuanto se vio fuera de la tienda la realidad lo golpeo tan fuerte como si se tratara de una epifanía, sólo que esta no tenia música celestial ni el resplandor divino de los ángeles, más bien fue como si una baldosa le cayera en la cabeza. Ahí las piezas encajaron y todo pareció tener sentido, comprendió porque le divertía tanto fastidiarlo y porque últimamente se desato una inusual curiosidad que lo hacía centrarse en él por más de cinco segundos. Considerando que ayer compro el regalo no podían pedirle demasiado.

Descubrir ese manojo de sensaciones no resultaba cómodo así que maldijo una vez más a la época (porque tenía toda la culpa) y al presente (porque era 100% mas culpable)

—Kai

…esto no era para él. Interesarse en alguien como Yuriy Ivanov era inusual. En especial porque aun no lograba comprender del todo las acciones de su capitán, su comportamiento podía ser extrañamente confuso.

—Kai

…de todas formas ¿Qué tenía que le resultaba tan interesante? Era arrogante, pedante, presuntuoso y definitivamente muy molesto. Sin embargo a pesar de su naturaleza rebelde generalmente cumplía todos sus "caprichos" en las batallas.

…inevitablemente una leve sonrisa curvo sus labios.

—¡KAI!

…hasta que esa exclamación lo regreso de nuevo a la realidad. En aparente desinterés miro el pequeño trió que estaba a su lado, ni siquiera pareció alterado de la repentina aparición. Suerte que pudiera disimular sus emociones o de lo contrario hubiera saltado del susto.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces algo distraído.

La voz conocía tenía un tono amable pocas veces empleado; pero el aludido no cambio su semblante, aunque la bonita peliazul que le hablo tampoco esperaba que lo hubiera.

Fue ahí que los desinteresados ojos carmín detallaron en el pequeño grupo femenino. Todas las Blade luchadoras y Hilary se acercaban despacio. Mas, lo interesante y el detalle que no cuadraba por sobresalir del patrón era ese ruso pelilavanda que iba junto a las dos chicas que estaban a la cabecera del grupo. Bryan lo saludo con un mudo gesto que fue correspondido mientras Mariam y Julia lo miraron en silencio por el letargo que despertó su curiosidad. Fue la rubia quien parpadeo un par de veces por la pequeña bolsita que Hiwatari sostenía.

—Vamos al centro comercial- dijo Kuznetzov ante la silenciosa pregunta que buscaba encajar la extraña situación.

—Hn

Eso le daba algo de sentido. Si él necesitaba comprar el regalo que se vía obligado a dar, resultaba un poco lógico que las chicas lo acompañaran.

—¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Julia luego de mirar la bolsita sin poder determinar su contenido. Curiosa extendió una mano con la intención de alcanzarlo, pero a escasos centímetros de lograr su objetivo el bicolor lo alejo.

—…

El silencio que le sucedió lo aturdió. Había sido un acto reflejo apartar el regalo, pero ahora Kai supo que todo se fue al diablo. Mariam abrió un poco más los ojos igual que Julia mientras Bryan enarco una ceja en duda. Tal vez algo tan sencillo e insignificante resultaba intrascendente pero igual se reprendió mentalmente porque acababa de darle la importancia que NO tenia y ahora tenía un molesto trió tras sus pasos.

…maldito día, endemoniadas fechas, estúpido Ivanov ¡Todo era su culpa!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

* * *

Oscuros pasillos tenuemente iluminados por la luz del día eran transitados por ocupados Blade luchadores que iban de un lado a otro organizando la abadía de acuerdo a la navidad (porque Ian los obligo)

El pequeño ruso no era precisamente amante de las festividades decembrinas pero con la llegada de los demás equipos se las arreglo para cobrarle a la BBA el hospedaje. Después de todo eso no era un albergue ni mucho menos un hotel. Teniendo en cuenta que tampoco podía alimentarlos cobro por ello, pues nadie en la abadía tenia servicio bufet ni un chef personal (y sus invitados tampoco lo tendrían) Así que a cambio de todas las molestias saco ventaja de la situación agregando unos cuantos ceros en el monto requerido para mantenerlos por dos meses. Pero como debía justificar todo el dinero que pidió, desempolvo las viejas luces que servían para vigilar la abadía durante las noches (como si fuera alguna prisión) mientras Boris estuvo al mando. Claro que también compro algunas para el árbol que mando a cortar del bosque dado que no podía darse el lujo de comprar uno. Por ello había personas yendo de un lado a otro mientras cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules caminaba con unas hojas en la mano sin mirar a las chicas que lo seguían.

Él tenía una lista de las actividades que los habitantes de la abadía debían realizar, así que como capitán debía asegurarse que todo saliera bien.

—¿Qué quieren?- pregunto sin ganas ni interés.

—¿Acaso nos estas escuchando?- indago la peliazul con el ceño fruncido.

Yuriy pensó que era mejor ir a la cocina, según sabia Lee y Matilda se ofrecieron amablemente para hacer el almuerzo y si mal no recordaba eso no significaba nada bueno. De verdad no tenía intenciones de vivir durante dos endemoniados meses comiendo por fuera.

—Hn- mascullo en falsa afirmación sin dejar de caminar aun cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaban. Julia junto a su amiga arrugo graciosamente la nariz una vez se detuvieron. El pelirrojo no se inmuto por ello y siguió su camino.

—No hay caso, mejor vamos nosotras mismas a investigar porque Kai tiene un regalo.

—…

A pesar de estar a dos metros de distancia escucho perfectamente porque esa era la intención de la chica.

—¿Regalo?- repitió bajito en un acto inconsciente. Despacio giro para mirarlas con ese semblante de fría indiferencia- ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Pensamos que tal vez sabias algo- dijo Julia con una sonrisa por haber conseguido detenerlo.

—La BBA nos obliga a intercambiar obsequios- informo apático.

—Ya lo sabemos- aclaro Mariam. Despacio camino junto a la rubia más cerca del capitán ruso hasta que ambas se detuvieron al frente- Pero esto es diferente. Lo tenía en la mano y no nos dejo verlo, de hecho lo aparto.

—…

Por un breve y efímero instante la mirada de Yuriy flaqueo, aunque sólo fue un pequeño e insignificante Tic tras comprender la situación.

—Nuestro Kai crece tan rápido- bromeo Julia en tono dramático.

Una acción evasiva por parte del bicolor colocaba el presente en otra posición, sólo habían dos explicaciones: se lo dio alguien, o pretendía regalarlo, en cualquiera de los dos casos…

—Le interesa alguien- sonrió la peliazul divertida- Aunque también puede ser un recuerdo de sus padres.

—Eso sería aburrido- señalo Julia tras mover una mano como si espantara algún bicho.

Que Yuriy supiera, él sólo conservaba a Dranzer como un objeto de valor dejado por su padre, aunque descartar la idea no sería sensato considerando que conocía muy poco de su vida personal.

—No sé nada de eso- dijo para interrumpir las extrañas divagaciones de quienes lo miraron- Y si no se han dado cuenta no nos llevamos tan bien como para que Hiwatari me cuente esas cosas.

—¿Lo llamas por su apellido?- cuestiono Mariam algo confusa. Sin pensarlo miro a su amiga que suspiro cansada.

—Vamos- dijo Julia- Tal vez encontremos algo en su habitación

—Podríamos aceptar la ayuda de Bryan y Brooklyn ¿Sabes?- rió la peliazul- Dejamos que lo amarren a la cama mientras buscamos el regalo. Si no lo encontramos podemos dejar que lo "torturen" un poco.

—Suena bien

Mientras las chicas se alejaban entre risas, el pelirrojo las observo durante un momento antes de bufar por lo bajo y dar media vuelta con la intención de seguir su camino. Ellas definitivamente debían estar muy aburridas o quizás no tenían a nadie más para fastidiar.

—Hn

Como fuera, igual frunció el ceño. Así que existía un alto porcentaje que Kai Hiwatari estuviera interesado en alguien, incluso le dieron o tenía pensado dar un regalo. Ojos azules se entrecerraron molestos. No es como si le importara, era su vida, él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

—Yeb (maldición)- bufo entre dientes al detenerse en un pasillo poco concurrido dado que conducía a la cocina y las habitaciones.

—¡Muévanse!... ¡Permiso!.... ¡CUIDADO!...¡Voy derecho y no me quito!

Las exclamaciones en la voz de Tyson le hicieron alzar la mirada para verlo zigzaguear entre los obstáculos que representaban los jóvenes que iban con cajas y luces navideñas. Pero lo que le hizo abrir grandes los ojos no era el campeón mundial que corría como si la vida dependiera de ello, sino ese bicolor de ojos carmín al final del pasillo que era prisionero. Hiro Kinomiya lo sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura, e incluso movió las piernas entre las contrarias para aplacar el terco forcejeo que lo hacía sonreír. Tal vez Yuriy no podía ver la expresión de Kai por estar de espaldas a él, pero por sus intentos de escape sabía que no estaba muy contento. Sin embargo si pudo ver la sonrisa divertida del mayor por la situación. El gesto se acentuó en cuanto tomo el mentón del más bajito para obligarlo a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y acercarlo un poco mas debido a la diferencia de estaturas, de la que por cierto, se estaba aprovechando.

—_Feliz navidad Kai_

Leyó en sus labios.

—¡Oye!- llamo Yuriy realmente mosqueado de la cercanía donde inconscientemente dio un paso hacia adelante.

**PUM**

…hasta que ese duro golpe lo mando derechito al suelo que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Viejo, eso dolió

—Hn

Quejarse por lo bajo luego de caer sentado fue necesario. Ivanov vio a Tyson sobarse el trasero hasta que pareció reaccionar. Ambos estaban frente a frente por lo que fue fácil percatarse de la desesperación por buscar "algo"

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

Sin saber a qué se refería, Yuriy también comenzó a buscar hasta que reparo en un objeto fuera de lugar: una bolsita de terciopelo negro a su lado. En silencio estiro una mano para poder alcanzarla. Con curiosidad le dio vueltas sin encontrar nada interesante en ella; quizás el interior es más llamativo…

—¡Gracias!- exclamo Tyson con una enorme sonrisa tras arrebatarle el objeto antes que pudiera abrirlo.

Confundido por la situación el pelirrojo lo vio incorporarse para luego correr desesperado.

—Parece tener prisa.

Como si hubiera visto un fantasma salto en su puesto por la repentina aparición del pelilavanda a su lado. Bryan incluso se acuclillo para ver en la misma dirección. Pero antes de preguntar qué demonios quería sintió unos pasos acercarse presurosos. De inmediato giro un poco para ver a Kai correr; aparentemente logro deshacerse de Hiro porque no había ni rastro de él. Claro que lo verdaderamente interesante era ese semblante molesto y los ojos que relucían como un par de infiernos.

Presuroso el bicolor esquivo a las personas que caminaban por el pasillo hasta que se vio obligado a saltar por el Blade que lo ataco sin aviso. Dar con el culpable fue ridículamente fácil. Bryan sonrió cínico, especialmente cuando se incorporo y le lanzo una patada que lo obligo a irse hacia atrás.

…después todo fue confuso.

**PUM**

Falborg lo golpeo en la espalda por lo que irse hacia adelante fue inevitable.

—Hn

Lo extraño fue el segundo quejido que lo acompaño y el cuerpo que amortiguo la caída. Descolocado y bastante enojado, intento incorporarse aunque fue algo difícil porque estaba algo enredado. Supo que cayó encima de su capitán justo cuando el aroma lo golpeo de repente, aunque eso sólo complico más la situación.

Por otro lado Yuriy se quejo entre dientes, incluso jadeo falto de aire por el inesperado peso. Esta vez sí le dolió. No era nada cómodo que te caigan encima, mucho menos que le saquen el aire. Tener a Kai encima no lo hacía mejor, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en respirar, no importaba que fuera la persona que él queri…

—…

¡Momento! Ojos azules se abrieron de golpe antes que su cerebro contemplara la palabra. Era demasiado molesto pensar en eso ahora, así que se centro en el bicolor que comenzaba a alejarse y la libertad que le permitió apoyarse en los codos.

—Hn

Ambos se quejaron adoloridos. Los intentos de Yuriy en pasar por alto en el cuerpo que rozaba el suyo fracasaron patéticamente. Resulto inevitable no detallar en las piernas que se movían entre las suyas en busca de espacio o en el roce insinuante de las caderas que hicieron algo verdaderamente deseable. Era un poco vergonzoso, los dos se sonrojaron sin mirarse a los ojos. Kai frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados y sin bajarse del cuerpo contrario se sentó en los talones luego de colocar las piernas a cada lado del ruso; así pudo girar para ver a Bryan a su lado.

—Oh…-mascullo Kuznetzov con interés y sorpresa al señalar a su capitán.

Mosqueado siguió la dirección indicada para encontrarse con los ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente. Quizás ambos debieron notar el falso tono de voz, pero ya era difícil ignorar la estrecha cercanía como para fijarse en otra cosa.

Bryan sonrió justo cuando ellos se miraron. Sin vergüenza tomo a Kai por la nuca y lo empujo hacia abajo. En realidad fue más fácil de lo que hubiera esperado, aunque eso lo hacía más divertido.

Por otro lado, Yuriy pareció aturdido desde que lo vio acercarse, esto no fue como en las películas que se ve todo en cámara lenta, casi pudo jurar que su corazón dejo de latir en cuanto la otra boca alcanzo la suya. Suaves y blandos labios sonrosados lo presionaron durante tres escasos y deliciosos segundos en los que encajaron perfectamente hasta que el bicolor se alejo de inmediato. A diferencia de Ivanov, él se veía asustado por tener el corazón en la mano, pues estar a punto de sufrir un infarto no podía ser bueno para su salud. En cuanto conecto hechos lógicos y sintió el calor acoplarse en las mejillas se fue hacia atrás hasta quedar nuevamente sentado. El pelilavanda no opuso demasiada resistencia en dejarlo ir.

**CLICK**

—…

La confusión de Kai llego a niveles insospechados en cuanto giro hacia el maldito desquiciado que le tomo una foto con una cámara sacada _de-sabrá-Dios-donde_

**PUM**

—Ah- jadeo enojado.

No importo mucho la foto una vez lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo envió lejos, incluso el pelirrojo hizo un gesto de dolor por su amigo. En silencio se sentó indiferente al enojado Hiwatari que maldecía en la mente. Ese hijo de su madre de Kuznetzov y Yuriy…Yuriy…¡Momento! ¡El regalo!

—Hn

Gruño harisco. Sin pensar en nada ni reparar en las manos que lo envolvieron de la cintura, se incorporo algo torpe por estar sentado en la cadera contraria; ignoraba como termino en esa posición pero tampoco quiso pensar en ello, era demasiado vergonzoso. Tan rápido como pudo salió tras Tyson que ya debía llevarle mucha ventaja.

Atentos ojos azules lo vieron alejarse. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces algo desubicado para después volver la mirada al frente donde espero hasta que su cerebro decidió funcionar correctamente. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño en cuanto su mente reclamo por el pronto abandono de los finos labios. Su corazón aun latía rápido por lo que chasqueo la lengua mientras se ponía de pie.

—Hn

En aparente y fingido desinterés miro sobre el hombro el camino que dejo su segundo al mando. El imbécil estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podía irse así. Sin embargo por ahora hubo algo que llamo su atención, de reojo vio a Bryan maldecir el fuerte y desconsiderado puñetazo para después centrarse en la cámara fotográfica.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

* * *

Sonoros y rápidos pasos rebotaron por los pasillos mientras esquivaba a quienes se interponían. El enojo de Kai aumento y sólo quería alguien con quien desquitarse. ¿Cuándo su vida se complico tanto? Enfurruñado bufo por lo bajo sin dejar de correr. Creía saber la respuesta, o al menos tenía una vaga idea, quizás fue desde que se intereso estúpidamente por Ivanov, o desde que compro el endemoniado regalo. De nuevo maldijo el gesto cursi hasta que llego a la salida. El inmaculado espacio lo recibió con una fría caricia que consiguió erizarlo.

—_¡Devuélvemelo! _

Oía voces cerca, y el destello de una batalla. Presuroso corrió entre la nieve que lo cubría más arriba de los tobillos. Le tomo unos cuantos torpes minutos llegar a una pequeña colina que le daba la vista perfecta de esa parte congelada del río. Ahí todo pareció perder sentido. Parecía que su día transcurría entre los intervalos en que todo se volvía anormal, y el tiempo en que demoraba en volver al mismo estado.

—¡Salamalyon!- exclamo Johnny y una ola de nieve cubrió a Michael- ¡Aja!

Proclamo triunfante al atrapar la bolsita de terciopelo negro que salió volando tras el golpe. De pie y sin mover ni un musculo Kai vio a los demás deslizarse por el agua congelada intentando quitarle el regalo en lo que parecía ser una guerra de nieve de bestias bit.

—¡Trygator!- llamo Emily- ¡Aja!

En realidad no entendía que pasaba, sin embargo desde que Hiro lo sujeto para que Tyson le quitara el obsequio supo que su día se fue al infierno. Después le preguntaría al mayor de los Kinomiya porque se presto para un acto tan infantil, pero ahora sencillamente no tenía le interesaba.

—¡Ve por ella Galux!

¿Qué interés tendrían los demás el pequeño objeto?

—¡Devuélveme eso!- reclamo Hilary- ¡Es de Kai!

Oh, aparentemente tenía aliados pero desde esa posición no podía determinar quiénes eran o no de su bando.

—Hn- gruño de nuevo enojado, aunque es probable que nunca haya dejado de estarlo- ¡Dranzer!

—¡¡¡KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Estar en la pequeña colina le daba la ventaja de tener más nieve a su alrededor. Con el llamado el fénix creó una ola, semejante a una avalancha que enterró a los demás en los costados de la orilla. Los gritos pronto fueron opacados. Kai se deslizo hasta llegar a la gélida y congela consistencia sin importarle los quejidos de quienes fueron sepultados vivos. Más tranquilo y con la vista fija en la bolsita que cayó en el centro, dio dos pasos…

—¡¡Strata Dragoon!!

**BOOOOMMMMMM**

…tambalearse fue necesario para mantener el equilibrio. Daichi se había emocionado demasiado y no ver lo que golpeaba por estar de cabeza en la nieve como una avestruz del polo norte no era muy recomendable.

**Crack**

El bicolor suspiro sin moverse. Los demás que salieron sofocados de la prisión blanca observaron en silencio. El sonido de algo desquebrajándose lleno el paisaje.

**Crack**

—…

**CCCCRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS**

—OO

El hielo se rompió. Indiferentes ojos carmín miraron en aparente desinterés como la bolsita negra desapareció tras el humo blanco que provoco el ataque. Vagamente le pareció ver que algo salió volando hacia el bosque, pero podía ser sólo un pedazo de hielo, después de todo los pedazos se hundieron en el agua fría gracias al enorme agujero que quedo en el centro. De nuevo suspiro.

…definitivamente este no era su día.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¡¡WIIIIII I FINISH BABY º¬º!!! Tal vez está más corto de lo acostumbrado pero pronto subiré la actualización, es una promesa Ne o.o

Ro: Considerando que es un Fic navideño sería extraño si no lo subieras antes que se acaben las fechas u¬uUU

Ann: Lo sé ¬///¬, de acuerdo esto serán sólo dos capítulos o.o, así que espero les haya gustado Ne TT¬TT, quizás los personajes me quedaron un poco OOC, demo se hizo lo que se pudo por mantener sus personalidades TT¬TT

Ro: El titulo de la canción es de la película "_**El extraño mundo de Jack" **_en un cover cantado por **Fall Out Boy, **es una versión que nos gusta n—n, y si gustan pueden escucharla aquí (h t t p : / / w w w .y o u t u b e. c o m / w a t c h ? v = Q F 2 A m C 2 x y X M ) sólo tienen que quitar los espacios n—n

Ann: La versión en español también nos gusta mucho Ne n---n

Ro: Ok por el momento nos despedimos n-n

Para dejar un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann:¡¡Feliz Navidad n0n!!

Ro: ¡¡Que el viejo barrigón les traigan todo lo que pidieron ñ0n!!


	2. WHAT'S THIS?

Ann: _¡Campana sobre campana y sobre campana una, asómate a la ventana y veras al niño en la cuna _n0n!

Ro: ¡Konichiwa Ne n0n! Henos aquí con una nueva actualización y una asombrosa rapidez n¬n

Ann: ¡_…Maria, Maria ven acá corriendo que el chocolatillo se lo están comiendo _n0n!

Ro: XDDD…Ok, recuerden que el Summary es de un jingle de Nintendo 64, no es inventado por nosotras así que todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores o.o

Ann: Este Fic está dedicado a todas las personas que me han seguido hasta hora con mis extrañas historias XDD. Es la primera vez que intento un Fic navideño, así que no sean muy duros Ne u¬uUU

¡¡Dedicado a todos mis lectores y un especial agradecimiento a Tary-Nagisa, Alexa Hiwatari, Darck Alexa Hiwatari, Ginny-Flor de Cerezo-, Hio Ivanov, Tenshi Hoshishirô, Lelouch V'BXVII, Lioku, Sairen y Sango Hiwatari n---n!!

Ro: n—n ok, este Fic raro e inverosímil no asegura la perdida de neuronas, sin mencionar que es el primer intento así que sean pacientes Ne

Como saben BeyBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no lo advertí, **Kai** es **Uke**

CAPITULO DOS: WHAT'S THIS?

En esa fría mañana pequeños copos blancos caían despacio para tamizar el suelo con una alfombra blanca de apariencia mullida. Hacía demasiado frio como para estar afuera pues la temperatura había descendido gracias a la nevada de la noche anterior.

—¡¡¡ACHUUUU!!!

Eso no evito que lo mayoría de Blade luchadores estuvieran apiñados bajo el marco de piedra que los conducía al exterior. En esa posición podían ver el patio interior y la niebla que pronto caería. Tras la espalda permanecía el resguardo de un interior al que no se atrevían a entrar.

—¿De quién es la culpa que estemos aquí?-pregunto Hilary abrazándose a sí misma para mantener el calor corporal.

—De Tyson- respondió Mariah tiritando de frio.

—¡Ey! Es culpa de Hiro, no mía- se defendió el peliazul.

—Ese idiota- refunfuño Julia envuelta en dos gruesos sacos donde parte de su rostro término oculto por el cuello alto de la prenda- Le dijimos que nos ayudara pero creo que nos engaño.

Gruñidos unánimes y ceños fruncidos surcaron los rostros de los pobres infelices que estaban a punto de sufrir hipotermia. La noticia que Kai tenía un presente se esparció sin saber quien fue el difusor; Mas, descubrir el contenido se convirtió en una competencia, después de todo el siempre harisco bicolor tenía algo de valor y la curiosidad sencillamente los mataba. Para ser algo tan pequeño podía ser un anillo de ataque de BeyBlade, o alguna pieza de joyeria; en realidad estaban algo faltos de imaginación, no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso. Como sea, lo mejor era averiguarlo, lastimosamente ellos eran orgullosos por lo que pronto se transformo en una batalla personal donde sólo ganaba el mejor.

—¡¡ACCCHUUUUU!!!

—Hace frío- comento Spencer.

—¡¡¡¡WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Aterrados de la silenciosa aparición algunos saltaron por ver al grandote en el centro del grupo junto a Ian. Que ambos estuvieran con ellos sólo lo hacía más deprimente pues había una explicación que los posicionaba en la mitad del frio y la promesa de un cálido resguardo y eso estaba relacionado con Yuriy Ivanov y su reciente mal humor…por así decirlo.

—Ahhhh

Un suspiro compartido escapo inconscientemente. Justo en noche buena Hiro decidió que hablar con el pelirrojo era buena idea. Ninguno sabía sobre qué conversaron, pero desde ese instante todo se volvió un maldito infierno. Se supone que la navidad sea divertida y rebosante de alegría, no que un psicópata quiera dárselas de dictador. Un nuevo suspiro escapo. Yuriy seguía teniendo el mismo semblante frio y distante por lo que sus acciones no corroboraban con la de su expresión (lo que tal vez lo hacía tan escalofriante) pero con ese tono frío de voz los obligaba a realizar tareas absurdas e innecesarias, por ejemplo envió a un grupo de novatos a cambiar un foco fundido en una de las altas torres en forma de aguja porque se fundió en una nevada…lastimosamente los envió durante la nevada. Los podres idiotas fueron encontrados a la mañana siguiente totalmente congelados a dos metros de la salida. Jamás llegaron a su destino, así que acabaron castigados por incumplir la orden.

Como si fuera poco les encargo a los White Tigers colgar una estrella en lo alto del árbol navideño de tres metros de alto. Con sus habilidades felinas debería ser una tarea fácil donde no necesitaban escaleras o asientos, así que con ese planteamiento los dejo a su suerte. Cuando los Neko's le sugirieron siquiera que necesitaban algo les obsequio una fiera mirada que los congelo; en consecuencia intentaron valerse por sí mismo, el resultado no fue muy bueno: el árbol se les vino encima, Kevin y Gary acabaron en la enfermería con una linda factura por estropear el árbol y gran parte de sus bolas de colores, sin mencionar que en el proceso de sujetarse de algo jalaron las luces que finalmente se fundieron.

Desde entonces Ivanov ha estado actuando de esa forma. Los torturaba con lentos y crueles gestos donde incluso sonreía como el psicópata que era sólo para matarlos del susto en cuanto siquiera pensaba en oponerse. Tyson como campeón mundial y cualquiera que tuviera en ese nivel intento rebelarse, pero estar en territorio "enemigo" dificultaba su posición, toda esa nieve estropeaba su visibilidad sin mencionar la movilidad de Dragoon. El detalle era diferente para Wolborg, que podía explotar al máximo sus habilidades. Eso lo hacía muy injusto, el frío los congelaría antes que pudieran siquiera moverse para dar una orden o pensar en un ataque.

—Ahhhh

Otro suspiro los envolvió. Yuriy en ese momento era más fuerte que todos juntos principalmente porque el gélido ambiente les impedía caminar a riesgo de perder el calor corporal que tan afanosamente intentaban mantener.

—¿Dónde está Hiro?- pregunto Daichi con voz nasal

—No se- mascullo Lee- ¿Y Brooklyn?

—¡¡¡Achuuu!!! Quien sabe- repuso Garland

El mayor de los Kinomiya se esfumo luego de causar ese apocalíptico infierno y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo calmar al tirano que quería acabar con ellos. Tener a Ian y Spencer sólo significaba que fueron derrotarlos, así que no serian de mucha ayuda.

—Tengo frío- se quejo Ming-Ming

—Todos tenemos- áspero Emily algo enojada por la ridícula situación- Así que cállate

El grupo prefirió permanecer ahí, tan cerca de la intemperie y tan lejos como fuera posible de los mandatos homicidas del capitán ruso. Él jamás los buscaría en un sitio donde hacia tanto frio.

—Bryan…- mascullo Julia en un hilo de voz

De inmediato atentas miradas recayeron en las cuatro nublosas figuras que se distorsionaban gracias a la nieve. Resultaba imposible saber quiénes eran, pero deducirlo no implicaba mucho esfuerzo; la última orden descabellada implicaba ir por leche al supermercado porque se acabo.

—¿No eran cinco?- pregunto Johnny

—…

Hubo un minuto de silencio por el compañero caído hasta que el resto de sobrevivientes se acerco. Mariam chasqueo la lengua mientras se quito la nieve de encima, Ray llevo su capucha hacia atrás y Enrique se desmayo de frio a pocos pasos de conseguir llegar. Como estaba por fuera, a la intemperie (no importaba que sólo fueran dos pasos) nadie se atrevió a ir por él. Silenciosas miradas recayeron en sus compañeros de equipo como si preguntaran que iban a hacer.

—¿Eh?- mascullo Johnny una vez parpado un par de veces, de inmediato miro a su capitán que a su vez miro a Oliver.

—…

Cuando el pequeño peliverde cerró los ojos e hizo un minuto de silencio por su compañero caído, los demás lo imitaron porque nadie pensaba congelarse para ir a rescatarlo.

—¿Trajeron la leche?

—…

Petrificarlos fue ridículamente fácil. Aterrados algunos gritaron y saltaron del susto, otros sencillamente se erizaron por la fantasmagórica aparición de la estoica voz y la indiferente expresión de Yuriy Ivanov.

—Aquí esta- gruño Bryan lanzándola. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, basto de una fría mirada para después dar media vuelta.

—Vamos- ordeno firme.

—TT¬TT

Llorosos Blade luchadores lo siguieron con un aura depresiva mientras arrastraban los pies. Bryan fue el último en moverse; entrecerró los ojos en fastidio, de reojo miro a sus dos compañeros de equipo que tampoco se movieron. Ellos aparentemente pensaban lo mismo. No podían seguir así o definitivamente terminaría por eliminarlos.

—Hn- bufo el pelilavanda. Sin pensar estiro una mano y dio dos pasos para sujetar a Julia por la muñeca. Ella giro despacio con una pregunta muda- Tengo un plan.

—…

Sólo por un breve instante la rubia lo observo en silencio antes de sonreír en un gesto sádico que fue inmediatamente compartido.

…que empiece la revancha.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

* * *

El blanco e inmaculado paisaje era visible desde uno de los pequeños muros que rodeaba la abadía. Tal vez la temperatura había descendido unos cuantos grados, pero un poco de nieve nunca fue problema para ese bicolor de ojos carmín. Es cierto que el clima era exageradamente gélido y hace unos días se estuvo quejado de él, pero ahora no parecía importarle.

—Hn

Un suspiro cansado escapo. Su mirada yacía en los pequeños copos blancos que caían al suelo. Los últimos días habían sido complicados. Debería estar tranquilo porque el regalo desapareció, pero a cambio se sentía mucho más inquieto; no estaba particularmente enojado con los demás, no tenía tiempo para eso debía descubrir de dónde demonios provenía la incertidumbre por la perdida.

En algunas ocasiones fue por el bosque buscándolo, sabía que era inútil gracias a las nevadas, también sabía que existía sólo un 0,1% de probabilidades que el obsequio hubiera saltado al los arboles y no acabara en lo más hondo del lago, sin embargo quería intentarlo, se sentía mejor cuando lo hacía y era mucho más agradable que quedarse sentado pensando en ello. Últimamente permanecía mucho tiempo por fuera de la abadía, aunque no parecía ser realmente consciente de su ausencia. Es como si sus inquietudes fueran a esfumarse en cuanto lo encontrara de nuevo. Las posibilidades no eran muchas y sabía que no podía seguir así, era mejor que lo olvidara. Resoplo sin ganas. Sus orbes reflejaron los montículos blancos con una expresión indiferente que no parecía inmutarse con la nieve que se acumulaba sobre su cuerpo. Si seguía de esta forma terminaría enfermándose, pero no es como si le importara de todas formas.

—…

Momento. Algo no iba bien. Alerta afilo la mirada tras girar un poco sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta; ahí vio a Bryan acercarse con una ligera sonrisa hasta que posteriormente se detuvo a cinco pasos con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una expresión de cínica travesura que acrecentó su desconfianza.

—Lo siento Kai…-comento- Por favor conviértete en nuestro mártir y calma a Yuriy

—¿De qué…?

Antes que pudiera siquiera preguntar de qué demonios le hablaba algo salió entre la nieve tras su espalda. Tyson y Ray tenían intenciones de sujetarlo; mas, por reflejo golpeo al peliazul que era el más cercano aunque no tuvo tanta suerte con el otro que consiguió atraparlo por la espalda para aplicarle una llave que lo obligo a llevar una mano a la espalda. Por las dudas Max se le lanzo encima para ayudarle a mantenerlo quieto dado que Neko tenía problemas en conservar su posición.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo imbéciles?!- reclamo el bicolor. Incluso Tyson luego de recuperarse se le tiro encima. Pronto el movimiento consiguió que los cuatro se cayeran y ahora en el suelo eran un enredo de pies y brazos.

Entre dientes maldijo la maldita distracción que le impidió notar el momento exacto en que acercaron. Ignoraba de donde salieron Max, Julia o Mariam, pero mentalmente se reprendió por estar pensando en cosas que no debía…

…maldito Ivanov, toda era su culpa.

—Gomen Nasai Kai- dijo Julia una vez se inclino un poco con una mano extendía y un pañuelo en ella.

—¡¿Qué demo…?!- reclamo por la tela que cubrió su nariz y parte de la boca. Al principio intento luchar pero en cuanto percibió e identifico el conocido aroma todo se fue al diablo. No paso mucho para que comenzara a sentirse mareado, su campo de visión se redujo conforme el mundo se oscureció. Las figuras de los demás lentamente se distorsionaron hasta que todo pareció carecer de sentido y ya nada importo.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

* * *

Lentos y seguros pasos resonaron por el frio y desolado pasillo de piedra. La luz lo ilumino tenuemente pero eso no pareció importarle. Yuriy estaba enojado pese a su semblante inmutable lleno de fría indiferencia. Por el momento era imposible aplacar el fastidio que le hacía afilar la mirada y gruñir cada cierto tiempo. Explotar a los demás no parecía interesarle o molestarle, torturarlos era divertido aunque no lo suficiente como para calmarlo, pero por lo menos se mantenía ocupado.

—Hn

De mala gana chasqueo la lengua. No había nada lógico que explicara su situación, pero si Hiwatari se veía involucrado en ello sabía que no había forma de buscar una razón coherente. Ojos azules se entrecerraron molestos. Ese maldito Kinomiya tenía toda la culpa aun cuando no hizo nada particularmente malo.

"_**Voy a llevarme a Kai de vuelta a Japón"**_

Le había dicho, y no es como si le importara…

—Demonios

¿A quién engañaba? Si le importaba, mas la afirmación de Hiro en ese tono de voz le indicaba que no había posibilidad de negociación. Su segundo al mando no le había mencionado nada sin embargo tampoco creía que lo fuera a hacer, después de todo su costumbre era desaparecer sin avisar. Molesto refunfuño por lo bajo. Pensar que uno de estos días iba a despertar y no lo iba a encontrar podía ponerlo algo irritable (sólo un "poco") ¡¿Qué clase de idiota piensa que puede cambiar de equipo como si cambiara de ropa?!

—Imbécil- mascullo. Sólo por eso alguien tendría que ir a limpiar las mazmorras con un cepillo de dientes.

En silencio giro a la izquierda. Tenía que ir por una nueva hoja a su habitación, era una de las que le indicaban que actividades debían realizarse en la abadía para la navidad; sus "subordinados" estaban algo atareados con la llegada del año nuevo así que sonrió cínico. Había perdido un par de hojas desde que comenzó a atormentarlos, los pobres infelices creían que podían detenerlo o retrasarlo con ello, afortunadamente para él (claro está) saco unas cuantas copias por precaución. No lo hizo pensando que les iba a fastidiar la vida, sino que a veces era algo distraído con las cosas que no le interesaban (la navidad es una de ellas) así que para evitar la ira injustificada de Ian las fotocopio y ahora se habían convertido en su arma maléfica para conquistar el mundo…no esperen, lo ultimo no.

—¿Uh?

Basto de unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su habitación, sin embargo había algo inusual; la puerta tenía un sobre de manila. Desconfiado enarco una ceja, pero al final y luego de pensarlo un momento estiro una mano para tomar el papel mientras abría la puerta con la extremidad libre. Sin cuidado lo destapo y saco el contenido. Sus dedos primero sintieron el roce de un papel fotográfico que sujeto con una aburrida expresión.

—…

Que su corazón deje de palpitar no puede ser bueno para su salud. Con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal vio fijamente la imagen que le mostraba a Kai y el mismo mientras se besaban gracia a su psicópata amigo pelilavanda durante el incidente del obsequio. Ambos se veían algo aturdidos y notablemente sonrojados, mas el pelirrojo inevitablemente observo cómo sus labios se presionaron en un suave gesto que hizo saltar su corazón.

Abstraído, volvió a la realidad justo cuando sintió un fiero rubor en las mejillas; incluso tuvo que carraspear un poco para recobrar la compostura y sujetar la foto con la otra mano para ver si había algo más en el sobre. La nueva imagen fue sacada sin dudar en cuanto la sintió. Esta era diferente, fue cuando el bicolor se alejo para golpear a Bryan después del beso; sin embargo su expresión sonrojado tenía un tinte de inocente confusión que borro todo rastro indiferente como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Una leve sonrisa curvo sus labios, en verdad era una buena fotografía. Despacio la movió para ver el reverso y distinguir un **"**_**Feliz Navidad"**_en la letra de su amigo. Su sonrisa se acentuó en un gesto más divertido por las extrañas acciones de Kuznetzov. Sin embargo pensar en el porqué le daba las fotos sólo estropearía el momento así que prefirió ignorarlo por ahora. Sería complicado pensar que él sabía algo sobre lo que el idiota Hiwatari provocaba.

—…

…además tampoco tuvo tiempo de divagar una vez abrió por completo la puerta. Durante un efímero segundo su semblante sorprendido tardo entender lo que sucedía. Paulatinamente frunció el ceño con los ojos entrecerrados y un pequeño tic en la ceja. Su cuarto estaba lleno de cajas hasta el techo, caminar parecía imposible, es como si lo hubieran convertido en una bodega o un depósito.

—¿Eh?

Antes de girar e ir a masacrar algunos Blade luchadores y quizás el abuelo de Tyson; noto algo por el rabillo del ojo que llamo su atención. Había algo inusual en su cama, así que impulsado por la curiosidad decidió adentrarse entre la pila de cajas. Camino de lado y giro a la derecha para poder llegar. Cuando dio con el lugar su rubor aumento de manera alarmante, de hecho se erizo como un gato una vez frunció el ceño ligeramente como único medio de sobrellavar la situación. Ahí, acostado en su colchón yacía un bicolor de ojos carmín y pésimo carácter con un bonito Kimono azul oscuro que acentuaba el tono de la pálida piel haciéndola lucir suave y cremosa al contacto. El cinturón rojo alrededor de la estrecha cintura sólo le daba una irreal fragilidad. Inconscientemente sus ojos fueron de arriba abajo remarcando cada fino pliegue hasta dar con el final de la prenda que sólo cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos por lo que las bonitas y largas piernas eran fácilmente visibles.

—Hn ¬///¬

Bufo al girar la cabeza en otra dirección. Sentía las mejillas tan calientes que era imposible ignorarlas. Armándose de valor (y porque era imposible fingir demencia) lo observo de soslayo por ese silencio anormal.

Más calmado pero aun sonrojado, noto que el bicolor mantenía los brazos sobre la cabeza porque estaba esposado a la cabecera de la cama. Curioso parpadeo un par de veces por las vendas rojas que parecían ceda en los ojos y la boca ¿esa era la causa de su docilidad? En un intento por apaciguar los latidos de su corazón respiro hondo antes de mirar las cajas que le impedían acercarse de otra forma que no fuera subiéndose a la cama; sólo había un pequeño espacio cerca de los pies, mismo que alcanzo a ver desde la puerta. Resoplo por la extraña situación y la dificultad en llegar a él. Con los ojos entrecerrados no pudo evitar pensar que todo esto tenía que ser obra de Bryan, aunque aun no lograba descifrar los motivos ocultos.

—¿Chto…? (¿Qué…?)

En una de sus fugaces inspecciones finalmente reparo en el sobre que yacía en el pecho que subía y bajaba de manera regular. Receloso pero ya sin dudar se movió para subirse en el colchón. Fue algo difícil, tenía la impresión que de hacer movimientos bruscos ambos terminarían sepultados bajo las cajas. Con falso enojo término colocando las piernas entre las contrarias en busca de una posición más cómoda que le permitiera sentarse en los talones sin llegar a tocarlo. El colchón se hundió un poco bajo su peso pero no reparo en ello una vez se inclino para tomar el sobre y abrirlo un poco impaciente. De reojo miro al estático Hiwatari; eso era extraño, cuando alguien irrumpía en su espacio personal podía ser algo violento, ahora de no ser porque respiraba se hubiera asustado. De soslayo y algo distraído saco el papel que venía dentro del sobre.

"_Ofrenda de Paz"_

Enarcar una ceja fue necesario ¿acaso usaban al bicolor como una damisela que va a ser arrojada al volcán para calmar al dios vengativo? Si fuera así, sólo pudo sonrojarse un poco más ¿Qué se supone que hiciera con él en ese estado?

—….

…definitivamente no quiso contemplar la idea, de hacerlo iba a sufrir una hemorragia nasal. Claro que al final termino frunciendo el ceño. Él no era el tipo de persona que expresaba abiertamente sus emociones, así que no creía que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su estúpida situación ¿Por qué de todos los blade luchadores precisamente lo tenía a él amarrado a su cama estando tan manejable? Aun peor ¡¿Por qué demonios pensaban que le iba a hacer algo?! Él no era un violador. De mala gana y algo enojado miro de nuevo la nota. Sus ojos bajaron hasta el final donde había un enorme espacio.

"_Encuéntrame"_

Leyó junto al dibujo de una llave que señalaba a un fénix enjaulado.

—Hmmm

…sin embargo no pudo entretenerse con eso. El quejido del cuerpo que se movió bajo el suyo llamo de inmediato su atención. Kai comenzó a despertar.

—_Hiwatari…_

…había una voz de fondo que no distinguía, se distorsionaba con una vertiginosa lentitud que eventualmente lo obligo a removerse. Sentir que algo le restaba movilidad no fue muy difícil, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de que ocurría, ni siquiera sabía si tenía los ojos cerrados o se había quedado ciego.

—_Hiwatari…_

De nuevo intento ordenar ideas. Esa voz no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que lo hiciera, incluso sintió un par de palmaditas en la mejilla para mantenerlo consiente.

—Kai

La voz sonó más cerca, también sintió que le quitaba algo de la boca pero no pudo definir que, más cuando aparto lo que le impedía ver, la figura que se inclino para estar dentro de su campo de visión lentamente comenzó a tomar forma. Yuriy sólo pudo tirar la venda hacia atrás sin poder desatarla; aunque eso pareció ser suficiente pues finalmente hallo los ojos fuego ahora entrecerrados. En silencio coloco las manos a los costados de su cabeza y espero. La apariencia vulnerable lo erizo. Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba negando con la cabeza para alejar los extraños pensamientos y deshacer el rubor de las mejillas.

—Hn- gruño. Despacio lo tomo de la mejilla derecha para que lo mirara y así hacerlo despertar de una buena vez.

—Yuriy…-susurro en un hilo de voz donde el aludido sintió un agradable cosquilleo. Ellos no se llamaban por sus nombres salvo cuando estaban frente a otras personas (Ian los obligaba para mostrar la inexistente cordialidad. Siempre es recomendable en caso que algún patrocinador se interese en el equipo) pero ahora ese tono y la expresión de inocente confusión generaron una deliciosa sensación que no fue compartida por el bicolor que tras pronunciar las letras finalmente comprendió la situación.

Ojos carmín se abrieron de golpe luego de identificar a su "capitán" tan cerca. Inevitablemente se sonrojo y el pelirrojo enarco una ceja para luego sonreír. Así que así se ve sonrojado, era la primera vez que lo veía directamente, usualmente desviaba la mirada o se alejaba…pero ahora lucia endemoniadamente sexy.

—¡¿Qué demonios….?!- reclamo al jalar las manos y notarlas esposadas. Una furiosa mirada surgió en cuanto reparo en el otro.

—Yo no fui- se defendió casi ofendido.

En respuesta los ojos de Kai se afilaron enojados. Ivanov no tenía motivos para atarlo además no recordaba que estuviera involucrado en el atentado. De nuevo tiro de las esposas en una terca actitud que sólo lograría lastimarlo y… ¡¿Qué demonios tenia puesto?! Enfurruñado ladeo la cabeza para ver las cajas que los cercaban. Curioso pero aun enojado analizo la situación hasta que el suave colchón bajo su espalda y el roce de las caderas ajenas lo distrajeron. Era difícil determinar dónde estaba, todavía se sentía desorientado pero si debía adivinar, su olfato le diría que era el cuarto del pelirrojo. La cama tenía su aroma, pero pensar en eso sólo complicaría la situación.

—¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto tan serio como pudo, aunque es difícil disimular el rubor en las mejillas gracias a su nuevo atuendo.

—Eso te iba a preguntar- señalo Yuriy con una leve sonrisa divertida por la fingida indiferencia.

—Yo no estoy encima de tuyo

—…

De verdad la posición podía ser mal interpretada a pesar que intentaba no presionarlo demasiado. Era difícil acomodarse sin que las cajas se le vengan encima.

—No había otra forma- bufo el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido- No hay mucho espacio ¿sabes?

—Bien- resoplo de mala gana- Yo no me iba a atar a tú cama…ese estúpido Kuznetzov.

Ahora por alguna razón no le gusto pensar que su amigo tuvo algo que ver con la vestimenta de Kai, de ser así significaba que tuvo que quitarle la ropa y por ende tocarlo.

—Hn

—No pareces sorprendido- comento el bicolor para atraer la atención de los ojos azules. En ningún momento su semblante pareció alterarse salvo por ese destello asesino que no supo descifrar.

—Hmmm…supuse que fue él- dijo sin interés al encogerse de hombros como si le restara importancia.

—Pachemú? (¿Por qué?)

Decirle lo de las fotos seria incomodo, así que tomo la hoja que había dejado a un lado y se la enseño. En silencio Kai leyó hasta que sus ojos se abrieron un poco más grandes por los dibujitos del final.

—¿Qué?- indago Yuriy al volver a leer. El dibujo finalmente lo golpeo en entendimiento. Despacio bajo la hoja para mirar a su arisco compañero que tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas preciosamente teñidas de carmín.

—Hn

Sólo había un fénix enjaulado en toda la maldita habitación. Hiwatari gruño de nuevo. El ambiente era incomodo, mucho más si se trataba de ese ruso en particular. Los estúpidos sentimientos que generaba se maximizaban si estaban tan cerca así que se encargo de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Busco a otra persona?

Esa era una curiosa manera de pedir permiso. Ivanov aguardo mientras el otro analizo la pregunta antes de desviar la mirada con un mohín de gracioso disgusto. Aun podía verlo sonrojado y eso hacia latir su corazón más rápido de lo normal, aunque esperar fue una cruel y molesta agonía.

—Date prisa- gruño el más bajo. No es como si quisiera que alguien más lo viera así (de hecho prefería que nadie lo viera) pero seguramente eso era pedir demasiado considerando las absurdas circunstancias.

—¿Cómo terminaste así?

Las manos en su pecho lo sobresaltaron pero intento parecer indiferente. El pelirrojo no era muy hablador pero para mantenerse centrado debía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que palpaba por encima de la ropa.

—No te importa

—Apareciste en mi cama, debe haber un motivo

—No entiendo cómo funciona la mente de Bryan- admitió en un gruñido- Así que no me pidas que desentrañe sus extrañas acciones. Seguramente sólo fue para fastidiarme.

Ninguno de los dos quiso contemplar otro motivo, sería complicado ahora. Además tampoco podían entretenerse pensando en él cuando era su propia situación lo que les preocupaba. Las manos ajenas bajaron por el plano abdomen y remarcaron la estrecha cintura sin hallar nada; incluso Yuriy estuvo tentado a apartar la tela que le impedía tocarlo por completo pero eso sería demasiado, se conformo con poder recorrer la piel expuesta del cuello tras la nuca y volver para bajar hacia uno de los hombros que pudo tocar bajo la ropa. Repitió la acción con el hombro contrario e intento no parecer muy interesado en la suave piel bajo la yema de los dedos. Cada tanto miraba de reojo a Kai que mantenía los ojos fijos en el techo; el leve rubor en las mejillas no desaparecía. Todavía no encontraba la llave, pero descubrió una extraña satisfacción por su ausencia, así que guiado por ese extraño sentimiento lo alzo de la cadera para buscar por la espalda.

—¡Oye!- se quejo Kai por la comprometedora posición que subió un poco la tela del Kimono gracias a las piernas que posicionada entre las suyas se movieron más cerca hasta que una rodilla rozo donde no debería.

—Dime si sientes algo extraño.

Para mantener el equilibrio Yuriy tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante. Sus palabras fueron susurradas el oído del bicolor que se erizo por el contacto. Ambos cuerpos se rozaban aunque lo verdaderamente divertido era poder alterarlo con algo tan simple.

—Todo esto es extraño- mascullo cortante. Maldijo mentalmente al pelilavanda y a los pobres infelices que tomaron parte en esto. Pero en cuanto fuera libre tendría su venganza…eso siempre y cuando no le diera un infarto. Definitivamente no era normal que su corazón latiera tan rápido.

—Me refiero a la llave- dijo despacio para rozar su oreja y obtener un leve estremecimiento.

—Ya lo sé idiota- resoplo.

Oh bueno, tal vez se estaba aprovechando un "poquito" de la situación y aunque de verdad buscaba la llave, no pudo evitar jalarlo más cerca para crear un indirecto abrazo mientras su brazo lo sostenía alrededor de la cadera. La mano libre se deslizo por la espina doral para volver por el camino explorado y así deslizarse por los costados. En cierta forma era agradable, pero Kai se sentía incomodo. No le gustaba sentir el corazón en la garganta ni las mejillas calentarse conforme lo tocaba. Estas sensaciones definitivamente no eran para él, no sabía cómo controlarlas.

—No te acerques tanto- reprendió de mala gana y fingido fastidio.

—Sólo estoy buscando la llave- bufo Yuriy luego de soltarlo con cuidado y erguirse un poco- No tengo mucha movilidad. No te lo tomes tan enserio.

Ya sabía todo eso. Hiwatari respiro hondo y eso pareció calmarlo un poco. Era igual que con el regalo, la indecisión de entregarlo era por saber que no le correspondía; resultaba tan patético que chasqueo la lengua y maldijo por lo bajo. Estúpido Ivanov, por su culpa estaba en una posición vergonzosa, si fuera otra persona sólo se concentraría en elaborar un plan para vengarse de Bryan, pero con él debía buscar una manera de controlar sus emociones.

—Hn- farfullo entre dientes.

Por otro lado, Yuriy al ver que ya no lo miraba ni tampoco reparaba en sus acciones arrugo la nariz. El bicolor parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, no como hace un momento que consiguió abstraerlo con sus toques. De mala gana bajo la mirada y sonrió cínico a pesar de sonrojarse un poco por ver sus piernas entre las contrarias. Despacio se fue hacia atrás para estar de nuevo sentado. Ahí coloco las manos sobre las rodillas ajenas para poder subir lentamente a través de la piel desnuda. Kai lo miro de inmediato. La sorpresa que surco su rostro lo hizo bajar la mirada para ver las extremidades que subían por sus piernas.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- pregunto arisco tras removerse incomodo. Su corazón latió a mil quizás más por el susto que por otra cosa.

—Busco la llave- repitió Ivanov con aparente calma a pesar de estar también sonrojado. Suave y tersa piel bajo sus manos hicieron saltar su corazón conforme ascendió por el interior de los muslos donde aparto la tela del kimono que se interpuso en su camino.

—¡¿Por qué tiene que estar ahí?!

—Es el único lugar que no he revisado

El pelirrojo ya no lo veía, parecía muy entretenido viendo lo que tocaba. Sin mencionar que el agradable calorcito que creció conforme subía comenzaba a parecerle muy interesante. Tenerlo preso y a su merced le dificultaba las cosas. Ya no le importaba encontrar la llave, sólo quería sentirlo así un poco más: sonrojado, temblando por la caricia y con los delgados labios entreabiertos por las palabras que no lograba formular.

…tal vez no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso, pero Kai tenía un virginal semblante difícil de ignorar.

A pocos centímetros de su entrepierna finalmente se detuvo. Ambos tenían la respiración algo pesada, pero reaccionaron tras sentir algo inusual: era una banda negra semejante a un liguero que podía desabrocharse. Sin prisa Yuriy la tomo para ver las dos bolsitas a sus costados; tanteo ambas pero sólo abrió la que sintió que era la llave. Sin prisa dejo el resto a un lado y se inclino de nuevo para poder abrir las esposas.

—¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que estaba ahí?

Por alguna estúpida razón estaba enojado, lo cual es factible considerando que alguien tuvo que colocarle la banda y eso no le hacía mucha gracia. Esta noche alguien iba a tener que ir por leña para la chimenea (aunque tuvieran mucha)

—Cállate- gruño Kai. En esa posición sentía el roce del cuerpo contrario; el agradable calor lo relajo un poco, aunque aun era insuficiente para calmarlo por completo- Me drogaron y además tengo ropa extraña ¿Cómo podría notar la diferencia?

**CLIN**

Las manos que rozaban su cabello para quitarle las esposas eventualmente se alejaron luego de abrirlas. Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento antes de separarse. El pelirrojo volvió a sentarse, sólo que esta vez movió las piernas más cerca en un acto de perfecta lucidez mientras Hiwatari se sentó fingiendo demencia de la cercanía una vez la llave le fue entregada para que liberara su mano izquierda aun prisionera. Mientras esperaba el capitán ruso tomo la banda negra para examinar el bolsillo que no abrió. Despacio saco el contenido que lo hizo parpadear un par de veces por la conocida bolsita de terciopelo negro y el cordón blanco que lo sujetaba.

**PUM**

…después todo fue confuso, una fuerte patada lo envió hacia atrás luego de soltar el objeto. Quejarse entre dientes fue inevitable. Kai no reparo en ello una vez atrapo el obsequio que lleno su semblante de confusión, ignoraba como los demás pudieron encontrarlo antes que él, por lo que vagamente se pregunto si era lo mismo.

—¿Qué….demonios…te…pasa?- reclamo Yuriy en hilo de voz entrecortados por la falta de aire

El bicolor no respondió, se limito a suspirar más tranquilo luego de palpar el contenido sin sacarlo, sentía una forma familiar que le ayudo a saber que esto le pertenecía, además por un momento el alma se le fue del susto por ver que Ivanov lo iba a abrir. Tal vez se le fue la mano al patearlo pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió, así que ahora sentado en la cama entre las piernas contrarias y una mano aun esposada parpadeo un par de veces por quien volvió a acomodarse algo sofocado.

**CLIN**

…no contemplo la posibilidad que sus manos fueran nuevamente esposadas. Con los ojos bien abiertos vio como una mano le quito la bolsita.

—Quédate quieto- ordeno el pelirrojo dispuesto a mirar el contenido. Reconócelo como el regalo fue mucho más fácil luego de la agresiva reacción y aunque él no era particularmente entrometido, ser pateado no le hizo mucha gracia.

—¡Dame eso!

Sin dudar ni reparar en la extraña posición Kai fue tras el obsequio que se alejo una vez su capitán aparto la mano. Personalmente a Ivanov no le molesto ni importo que él se le viniera encima para presionarlo en un gesto que le hizo sonreír divertido por la efusiva y poco usual reacción. Inevitablemente se rió por lo bajo. Un brazo debió sujetar al más bajo de la cintura para aplacar la terca insistencia. Presuroso lo jalo más cerca para mantenerlo quieto; Kai prácticamente se subió en sus piernas luego de arrodillarse para alcanzar la mano que insistentemente se iba hacia atrás, pero las manos esposadas a los costados de su cabeza no lograban llegar. Su empeño le impidió notar el brazo que lo atrajo hasta obligarlo a sentarse en el regazo ajeno.

El constante movimiento entre ambos cuerpos hizo que Yuriy se sonrojara aunque jamás llego a aflojar la presión que los mantenía en esa posición, no quería pensar en eso de todas formas, le era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la cercanía entre sus piernas, especialmente cuando el Kimono subió un poco gracias a los descuidado movimientos que lo hicieron ascender lo suficiente como para sentir el tacto desnudo sobre la tela de su pantalón. Ciertamente fue difícil no reír cuando tuvo que irse hacia atrás porque Kai lo forzó (ciertamente no opuso mucha resistencia para ello) Su espalda contra el colchón fue ignorada por el peso que cayó con él. No es como si Hiwatari lo notara, parecía muy entretenido en recuperar en regalo, pero al final gruño por lo bajo gracias a ese brazo que le restaba movilidad. Mosqueado miro al otro.

—…

…claro que ser consciente de su entorno en ese preciso instante no fue lo mejor. Sus manos se mantenían a cada lado de la cabeza contraria y las piernas enredadas tomaron una posición comprometedora que volcó su corazón; incluso una de las extremidades permanecía flexionada a un lado de la cadera con el kimono un poco más arriba de lo normal. Estar encima gradualmente lo sonrojo al mismo tiempo que abrió mucho más los ojos. Los orbes azules lo miraban en silencio, estaba tan cerca que con algunos centímetros podría alcanzar su boca.

**TOC**

…¿Qué era eso? A pesar de estar ensimismados en la situación no pudieron evitar notar el sonido que reboto insistentemente en todas las dirección.

—Yeb (maldición)- mascullo Yuriy tras descubrir el problema: las cajas se le iban a venir encima.

—…

…cosa que sinceramente importo muy poco cuando Kai se movió para recuperar el regalo en cuanto aprovecho su distracción. Sonrojarse violetamente fue muy fácil tras el movimiento de las caderas al irse hacia adelante.

**PUMMMMMMMM**

Sin embargo no pudo pensar mucho en ello cuando las cajas los sepultaron vivos. No estaban muy seguro del contenido dado que no eran tan pesadas como para lastimarlos pero si lo suficiente para restarles movilidad. Un par de gruñidos de fastidio fueron audibles mientras tropezaban e intentaban moverse con la única visibilidad que un mar de cartón puede ofrecer. Tuvieron que apartar algunas cajas hasta que salieron algo torpes por la puerta con un suspiro de alivio. De soslayo detallaron en la habitación que desbordaba cajas. Ver más allá fue sencillamente imposible.

—Hmmm-mascullo Yuriy luego de sobarse la nuca en una actitud pensativa. Suponía que ya no había un buen motivo para que siguieran juntos.

Sin mirarlo, Kai detallo en el obsequio que genero una molesta opresión en el pecho. Su corazón se encogió al mismo tiempo que palpito como loco. Molesto frunció el ceño por sentir las mejillas calentarse. Esos malditos sentimientos no era nada agradables.

…estúpido Ivanov.

—¡Ey!- se quejo el pelirrojo por el objeto que lo golpeo en la cabeza. Una vez giro para verlo guardo silencio por el ceño fruncido y el leve rubor que fingía enojo. Él de verdad parecía enojado, sus ojos fuego amenazaban como si tuviera la culpa de algo.

—Idiota- dijo al girar sobre los talones con la intención de irse.

Confundido por ver una emoción tan directa y no oculta en su semblante, Yuriy bajo la cabeza para ver la bolsita que le arrojo y que ahora yacía bajo sus pies ¿Por qué le daba eso? ¿Era frustración o de verdad se lo estaba regalando?

—Espe….

De verdad intento detenerlo, incluso estiro una mano y dio un paso hacia adelante pero algo no iba bien. Sin dudar dio media vuelta, saco a Wolborg y lo lanzo sin pensar.

—¡¡¡¡KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**BBBBOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

A una considerable distancia, Kai se tambaleo por el ataque que sacudió a la abadía. Su cabello se removió por la brisa helada tras la espalda por lo que se movió un poco para mirar.

—¿Uh?

Encontrar el pasillo congelado y lo que parecían estatuas de hielo lo hicieron enarcar una ceja en duda. Sin embargo lo verdaderamente interesante fue cuando Ivanov se acerco con largos pasos para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo por el pasillo. Aturdido y algo confundido se dejo llevar; los dos caminaron sólo unos minutos hasta que reacciono. Aun tenía esas estúpidas ropas y las esposas que lo obligaban a llevar ambas manos al frente. Era difícil caminar de esa manera, así que enfurruñado se detuvo de golpe, de todas formas ya llego a donde quería.

—Hn- resoplo con los ojos entrecerrados. En silencio camino hacia una puerta que dejaron un poco atrás.

Yuriy lo siguió sin decir nada al entrar en la habitación de Hiwatari que se dirigió hacia el armario dispuesto a sacar algo de ropa, aunque hubo un detalle que le hizo rodar los ojos en impaciencia en cuanto giro de nuevo. El pelirrojo por otro lado, miro la bolsita con suma curiosidad, alcanzo a sujetarla luego de atacar a ese grupo de molestos Blade luchadores que ahora no tenía ganas de cuidar. Tal vez se le paso un poco la mano…

…naaaa. Siempre pensó que los pasillos necesitaban de alguna decoración y unas estatuas de hielo le darían un toque más distintivo. Claro que eso no importo al sentir que Kai se movía para estirar las manos y señalar las esposas.

—Rómpelas- ordeno con voz firme.

—…

Hubo un breve silencio mientras analizo la petición. Imaginaba que no tenía a Dranzer consiguió, no sería sensato que sus captores se lo dejaran. Sin interés rompió el contacto visual al reparo de nuevo en la bolsita.

—¿Me lo están regalando?- indago Ivanov inseguro en ese tono de fingido desinterés. Lo único que consiguió fue que el otro entrecerrara los ojos en fastidio.

—Si no te gusta devuélvemelo

—Si me gusta

—…

Tal vez fue una respuesta demasiado rápida y algo entusiasta. Kai lo observo con cierta sorpresa al bajar un poco las manos por la confusión que hizo a Yuriy patearse mentalmente. Molesto por el extraño e involuntario gesto carraspeo un poco para intentar mantener la compostura.

—Supongo que es un detalle aceptable- comento como quien no quiere la cosa- Dejare que me lo des.

—Eres un idiota- concluyo el bicolor.

Esa era una graciosa manera de aceptar un regalo, claro que era agresiva y totalmente irrespetuosa, sin embargo aun no le quedaba muy claro porque lo recibía, no era por cortesía, su capitán no era ese tipo de persona. Dudoso Kai enarco una ceja, la ruda actitud no pareció molestarle así que se centro en otra cosa. Finalmente comprendió porque quería recuperar el regalo, era para buscar la manera de deshacerse del peso que la endemoniada incertidumbre conllevaba. Ahora que lo entrego no se sentía ni mínimamente mejor, de hecho la confusión y esos sentimientos contradictorios alcanzaron niveles estratosféricos.

—Hn- chasqueo la lengua.

Yuriy estaba en las mismas circunstancias. Mosqueado miro en otra dirección por el denso e incomodo silencio ¿Se supone que debe decir algo? Demonios ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil cuando se trataba de él?! De reojo volvió a observarlo. Kai había girado un poco hacia el armario, parecía dispuesto a distraerse en buscar algo de ropa y por ende alejarse de toda la maldita situación.

…estúpido Hiwatari.

—Yo…-comenzó el pelirrojo. El otro se movió un poco para buscar nuevamente sus ojos y eso fue suficiente para crear un molesto escalofrió que lo freno, incluso se encogió de hombros por el leve titubeo; no obstante decidió acercarse con el ceño fruncido- ¡Todo es tú culpa!

—¿De qué demonios hablas?- reclamo algo fastidiado por la naciente confusión.

—Hn- resoplo en fingido enojo- Como decirlo…tú… ¿o soy yo?

Dudosas e incongruentes divagaciones fueron cada vez más cercanas en cuanto se detuvo al frente. La diferencia de estaturas obligo al bicolor a tirar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

—Lo que quiero decir…-mascullo meditabundo por mirar el techo. Despacio alzo las manos y las coloco en la cadera contraria- Hn

Kai se erizo por el inesperado gesto. Intento negar la inusitada emoción, aunque con ese gruñido los ojos azules bajaron de nuevo para mirarlo. Sin decir nada fue jalado más cerca, lo suficiente para que el capitán ruso pudiera tantear el terreno y ver si acaso le molestaba la cercanía. Pronto sólo hubo una leve distancia entre ambos, por los confusos e inciertos orbes carmín supuso que podía presionarlo un poco mas; lo atrajo con cuidado, no quería alterarlo con movimientos rudos que lo despertaran de su inusual letargo (aun le tenía aprecio a sus brazos como para que se los rompieran) Ahí lo hizo retroceder sin soltarlo.

—¿Qué…?- musito Kai cuando su espalda toco la pared. Distraído miro sobre el hombro para cerciorarse que estaba acorralado, mas cuando sus manos fueron alzadas sobre la cabeza por la cadena de las esposas lo observo de nuevo.

—Si no te gusta…sólo apártate- indico en falsa tranquilidad.

—¿Qué estas…?

—Apártate si no te gusta-interrumpió al inclinarse un poco.

La sorpresa que acobijo al bicolor no podía ser medida tras sentir la suave presión de un par de labios. La tensa relajación fue deliciosa. Esa delicada sensación duro un par de perfectos segundos hasta que Yuriy se alejo. El más bajo casi jadeo por la pérdida donde los furiosos latidos de su corazón y el rubor comenzaron a acoplarse en las mejillas con una rapidez asombrosa.

—Eres un idiota- puntualizo. El pelirrojo sonrió divertido por verlo sonrojarse aun cuando él estaba en la misma situación.

—Cállate- sonrió Yuriy al inclinarse de nuevo. Una unión tan corta hacia que su interior reclamara a gritos por soltarlo.

Esta vez se acerco despacio, su corazón palpito con fuerza mientras sentía la respiración cada vez más pesada. A pocos milímetros el roce seguía tensándolo con la idea que él decidiera apartarse. Cauteloso capturo los finos contornos sonrosados que lo erizó en exaltación. Al principio apenas y los toco hasta que se acerco para eliminar todo espacio existente entre ambos cuerpos, incluso deslizo una pierna entre las contrarias.

El gesto hizo a Kai sonrojarse violentamente por el tacto desnudo de sus piernas y el pantalón ajeno. Quejarse fue necesario, pero quizás su distracción permitió que esa húmeda intrusa irrumpiera en su boca.

—Hmmm

Hubo una agradable caricia cuando lamio los finos labios antes de deslizarse entre ellos, sin embargo sobresaltarse fue fácil cuando encontró la otra lengua y la acaricio con lentos y sutiles toques. En medio del beso sonrió por dentro por la indecisión del bicolor en seguirlo, él no estaba acostumbrado a esas emociones y dejarse arrastrar por el torbellino que Ivanov generaba era inusualmente agradable.

Yuriy suspiro. Sus labios se movieron al compas buscándose como si tuvieran necesidad del otro; pero lo que de verdad adoro fue sentir los ligeros espasmos que surgieron gracias a la lenta exploración de su lengua y la pierna que subió tan cerca de su entrepierna que creó la presión adecuada para agitarlo.

—Hmmm

Sin delicadeza lo mordió. Kai se quejo cuando finalmente se separaron de la caliente sensación que dejo un rastro de saliva que el pelirrojo lamio al inclinarse hacia la comisura de sus labios. Estar encerrado entre la pared y el más alto impedía que su cerebro funcionara correctamente. Cosa que efectivamente se fue al diablo por la mano libre que resbalo de la cadera hacia una de sus piernas, el tacto frio contra la piel desnuda lo hizo temblar. El roce de los dedos subieron hasta dar con la tela del bóxer que le impedía un contacto más osado, aunque envuelto en las sensaciones lo presiono mas contra la pared casi hasta obligarlo a alzar un poco la pierna.

—Iva…Ivanov…-llamo con los ojos entreabiertos por el placer incierto.

Unos labios se trasladaron a su cuello. Pronto abandonaron la inocente caricia para transformarse en algo verdaderamente erótico gracias a las mordidas que volvían la piel roja y la lengua que intentaba aliviarlo con calientes y húmedos gestos que dificultaron su respiración. Incluso Yuriy alejo su mano de las bonitas piernas para serpentear hacia arriba y apartar el cuello del Kimono; ahí mordió la unión entre el cuello y el hombro antes de trazar un camino de besos y húmedas toques sobre la piel nívea que comenzaba a parecerle deliciosa. Sin mencionar que los tenues temblores de el cuerpo que presionaba descaradamente contra el suyo eran sencillamente deliciosos. Resultaba tan placentero poder descontrolarlo. Se veía tan malditamente sensual que era difícil concentrarse.

—Yuriy…-suspiro y todo se fue al diablo. El escalofrió que recorrió al pelirrojo freno todo movimiento; tuvo que morderse los labios y cerrar los ojos para intentar calmarse y obviar lo sexy que sonaba su voz ahora.

La fortaleza no duro mucho. Sin pensar lo beso de nuevo en una caliente unión que vino acompañada de la lengua que de inmediato se adentro en esa boca de fuego. Obtener un quejido por la rodilla que presiono su entrepierna fue sencillo, especialmente cuando siguió moviéndola con el único incentivo de descontrolarlo tanto como él estaba.

Finalmente lo tenía a su merced podía hacer lo que quisiera y no creía obtener demasiada resistencia.

—Hmmm

…aunque podía estar equivocado. Yuriy se quejo una vez el bicolor lo mordió. Despacio y captando el reclamo se alejo un poco, no lo suficiente porque no quería ir muy lejos pero al menos lo dejo respirar de nuevo. En silencio apoyo su frente contra la de Kai para ver como recuperaba el aliento. Él estaba sonrojado, sus labios rojizos y húmedos se abrían y cerraban en busca de oxigeno en un atrayente gesto. Sin embargo tenía que controlarse y no fijarse demasiado en la ropa desaliñada y el pecho que subía y bajaba con pesadez.

….autocontrol,autocontrol… ¿podía besarlo de nuevo?

—Ivanov- llamo Kai para mantenerlo centrado. Necesito respirar hondo para serenarse- Suéltame

Volver a la realidad fue algo vergonzoso. Notar la forma en que lo acorralo lo hizo sonrojar un poco más, por lo que primero soltó la cadena, luego aparto la rodilla y finalmente regreso a la posición original donde sólo lo rozaba.

—Vete

—….

…fue como si le tiraran una baldosa en la cabeza. Ivanov intento no parecer muy sorprendido ni aun cuando sintió una dolorosa presión en el pecho.

—Voy a cambiarme- completo Kai algo mosqueado de no poder deshacerse del rubor en las mejillas- Espérame afuera.

—¿Te da pena que te vea?- ironizo más tranquilo. Definitivamente no se acostumbraría a esos tétricos cambios de humor, ni a la forma en que ese idiota descontrolaba su mundo.

—Cállate- gruño tras alejarse.

Yuriy sonrió divertido e hizo lo que le pidió; camino hacia la puerta y ahí se detuvo. Entre la ropa saco a Wolborg y lo lanzo. Kai también había girado, por lo que sólo basto de un ataque para que las esposas se rompieran.

—Hn

Una leve sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro cuando se dirigió al pasillo que fue visible una vez la puerta se cerró tras su espalda. Despacio el pelirrojo se deslizo por la pared contraria hasta tocar el suelo. Se sentía más tranquilo aun cuando experimentaba una extraña euforia por el recuerdo palpable de estarlo tocando. Por un momento intento ponerle orden a sus pensamientos, donde en un destello de lucidez recordó algo importante. Sin dudar saco la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo negro que era la causante de los extraños acontecimientos y la desgracia del bicolor. Divertido por el planteamiento desato el cordón blanco y saco el interior.

—…

Parpadeo curioso por la figura metálica de un pequeño lobo que servía como llavero. Intrigado por la llamativa estructura la toco para sentir el frio relieve y los pliegues del animal que estaba sentado con la cola enroscada. Era un regalo peculiar pero no tenia quejas.

—Hn

Alzo la mirada por ese sonido. Kai tenía su ropa usual lo que era una verdadera lástima, quizás pueda convencerlo de usar el Kimono de nuevo, pero por ahora tenían algo pendiente. Con tan sólo una mirada, su segundo al mando camino hacia el pasillo anteriormente congelado, tal vez alguien entre los atacados sepa donde esta Dranzer, eso sin mencionar que necesitaba una venganza por la humillación vivida.

—Espera…-indico el pelirrojo una vez lo tomo de la mano con la intención de llamar su atención. El tacto los estremeció- ¿Vas a volver a Japón?

—No- respondió sin titubear pero mirándolo de reojo- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

…ese maldito Kinomiya. El capitán ruso afilo la mirada justo cuando llegaron con los congelados Blade luchadores y los intentos de los demás por reanimarlos. Ambos se soltaron despacio y una leve y cínica sonrisa curvo sus labios. Finalmente comenzaban a comprender el significado de la navidad, siempre es mejor dar que recibir.

—Kai

Antes que pudiera ir tras ellos el llamado de Yuriy lo detuvo. Nunca había escuchado su nombre en ese tono de voz, aunque no pudo pensar mucho en ello una vez fue jalado del cuello de la chaqueta para besarse durante unos escasos segundos.

—Feliz navidad- susurro contra sus labios. Sonreír por el aturdimiento ajeno fue inevitable.

El bicolor era suyo y no le importaba que todos lo supieran, de hecho fue un gesto perfectamente lucido e intencional que se avivo al observar a los pobres infelices que luego de sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial temblaron aterrados. El pelirrojo sonrió psicópata, comenzaba a disfrutar de estas reuniones.

Ajenos a ellos y a una considerable distancia que los mantenía perfectamente a salvo de los ataques. Hiro sonrió divertido junto a Bryan, Julia, Mariam y Brooklyn. La rubia tenía a Dranzer en sus manos pero no tenía intenciones de entregarlo sin una buena pelea. Haber encontrado el llavero no era posible, más el peliazul luego de ver cuando fue comprado resulto fácil ir por otro.

—¡¡¡KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Sonrisas compartidas escucharon los gritos aterrados por los ataques que sacudieron los viejos cimientos de la abadía. Cuando Yuriy quiso tomar la cámara para ver el contenido, Bryan la recupero antes de alejarse, no era oportuno perder algo tan importante luego de obtener tan valiosas imágenes. Navidad no tenía nada de emocionante para ellos así que armar un apocalíptico infierno resultaba mucho más entretenido.

Complacidos vieron como finalmente ese par los encontró y ahora a pocos pasos los observaron sin hablar.

—Feliz navidad- recito Hiro

Siempre era divertido fastidiarlos un poco y aunque suponía que aun no se declaraban apropiadamente (eso no iba con el orgullo ruso) suponían que su inicio de año iba a ser algo agitado, después de todo para ellos era entretenido presionarlos un poco casi al grado de enloquecerlos porque capturar a Kai es excitante y si Yuriy no hacía nada no tenían problemas en llevárselo lejos. Después de todo la belleza salvaje del bicolor necesitaba ser domada y no había mejor manera de incentivar el espíritu navideño que un beso bajo el muérdago.

…cínicas sonrisas surgieron porque de verdad esperaban que los volvieran a invitar el próximo año.

**What's this? What's this?** (Qué es? qué es?)

**There's color everywhere** (Hay color en todas partes)

**What's this?** (Qué es?)

**There's white things in the air** (Hay cosas blancas en el aire)

**What's this?** (Qué es?)

**I can't believe my eyes **(No puedo cree lo que veo)

**I must be dreaming** (Debo estar soñando)

**Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair** (Despierta Jack, esto no es justo)

**What's this?** (Qué es?)

**What's this? What's this?** (Qué es? qué es?)

**There's something very wrong** (Hay algo que está mal)

**What's this? **(Qué es?)

**There's people singing songs** (Hay personas cantando canciones)

**What's this?** (Que es?)

**The streets are lined with** (Las calles se alinean con...)

**Little creatures laughing **(...pequeñas criaturas risueñas)

**Everybody seems so happy** (Todos se ven tan felices)

**Have I possibly gone daffy?** (Es posible que haya enloquecido?)

**What is this?** (Qué es?)

**What's this?** (Quñe es?)

**There's children throwing snowballs** (Hay niños arrojando bolas de nieve...)

**instead of throwing heads** (...en lugar de tirando cabezas)

**They're busy building toys** (Estan ocupados constuyendo juguetes)

**And absolutely no one's dead** (y no hay absolutamente nada muerto)

**There's frost on every window** (Hay escarcha en cada ventana)

**Oh, I can't believe my eyes** (Oh, no puedo creer lo que veo)

**And in my bones I feel the warmth** (Y mis huesos sienten un calor...)

**That's coming from inside **(...que viene desde el interior)

**Oh, look** (Oh, mira)

**What's this? **(Qué es?)

**They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss** (Están colgando muérdago, se besan)

**Why that looks so unique, inspired **(Por qué se ve tan singular? Inspirador)

**They're gathering around to hear a story **(Están reunidos alrededor para oír una historia)

**Roasting chestnuts on a fire** (Tostando castañas en el fuego)

**What's this? **(Qué es?)

**What's this?** (Qué es?)

**In here they've got a little tree, how queer **(Ahí hay un pequeño árbol, que raro)

**And who would ever think** (Quien lo hubiera pensado)

**And why?** (Por qué?..)

**They're covering it with tiny little things** (...lo estan cubriendo con pequeñas cosas)

**They've got electric lights on strings **(Lo cubren con cadenas de luces electricas )

**And there's a smile on everyone** (y hay una sonrisa en todos)

**So, now, correct me if I'm wrong **(Así que, corrigeme si me equivoco)

**This looks like fun **(Parece divertido)

**This looks like fun** (Parece divertido)

**Oh, could it be I got my wish?** (Oh, podría ser que se cumplió mi deseo?)

**What's this?** (Qué es?)

**Oh my, what now?** (Oh Dios, ahora qué?)

**The children are asleep **(Los niños duermen)

**But look, there's nothing underneath** (Pero mira, no hay nada debajo de la cama)

**No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them** (No hay ogros, no hay brujas aquí para gritar ni asustarlos...)

**Or ensnare them, only little cozy things **(...o atraparlos, únicamente pequeñas cosas acogedoras)

**Secure them in their dreamland...**(...están seguros en su mundo de dueños)

**What's this? **(Qué es?)

**The monsters are all missing** (Los monstruos han desaparecido)

**And the nightmares can't be found** (y las pesadillas no las puedo encontrar)

**And in their place there seems to be** (y en su lugar parece haber...)

**Good feeling all around** (...buenos sentimientos alrededor)

**Instead of screams, I swear** (En vez de gritos, juro...)

**I can hear music in the air** (...que puedo oir musica en el aire)

**The smell of cakes and pies** (Huele a tartas y pastel...)

**are absolutely everywhere** (....en absolutamente todas partes)

**The sights, the sounds** (La vista, los sonidos…)

**They're everywhere and all around** (…estan en todas parte y todos los alrededores)

**I've never felt this good before** (Nunca me habia sentido tan bien antes)

**This empty place inside of me has been filling up** (Éste lugar vacio en mi interior nunca había sido llenado)

**I simply cannot get enough** (Sencillamente no he tenido suficiente)

**I want it, oh, I want it **(Lo quiero, lo quiero)

**Oh, I want it for my own **(Oh, lo quiero para mi)

**I've got to know **(Debo saber)

**I've got to know** (Debo saber)

**What is this place that I have found?** (Que es este lugar que encontré?)

**What is this? **(Qué es?)

FIN.

Ann: ¡¡¡WWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TERMINE n0ñ! ¡Soy feliz como una lombriz XDDD! Aunque sigo diciendo que lo mío no son los finales TT¬TT igual se hizo lo que se pudo TT0TT.

Ro: Igual esperamos que el Fic les guste, considerando el tiempo record en que fue escrito de verdad es un milagro navideño tenerlo a tiempo ñ----n

Ann: No sabes cuánto agradezco tú apoyo ¬////¬

Ro: Seeehhh…yo sé que me amas n0ñ

Ann: Da u//¬///uUUU. Ok, de verdad di lo mejor de mí para que fuera un Fic decente n---n y la traducción de la canción también este acorde XDUUU. El capitulo esta algo largo, pero ya que n¬nUUU

Ro: De acuerdo, les recuerdo que el titulo de la canción es de la película "_**El extraño mundo de Jack" **_en un cover cantado por **Fall Out Boy, **es una versión que nos gusta n—n, y si gustan pueden escucharla aquí (h t t p : / / w w w .y o u t u b e. c o m / w a t c h ? v = Q F 2 A m C 2 x y X M ) sólo tienen que quitar los espacios n—n

Ann: Ok por el momento nos despedimos n-n

Para dejar un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann:¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO n0n!!

Ro: ¡¡¡PROSPERO 2010 n0n!!!

Ann y Ro: ¡¡¡QUE TODO SU YAOI DE AÑO NUEVO SEA CUMPLIDO XDDD!!!


End file.
